heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2003-08-24. Got some Info! :), by Arnoldlvr23
Arnoldlvr23, 24/08/2003 2:02 AM :Hey everyone! So I made some connections with an editor of Hey Arnold! He's so nice! Anyways, I asked him if we were wasting our time writting letters for a second movie. He told me that the last time he talked to Craig, Craig said he had again talked to Nick and may be able to mend differences. And what it all comes down to is if Nick thinks they can profit from Craigs work, they'll gladly kiss and make up with him. :) Craigs not giving up, so we shouldnt either! Write letters! Go! Faster! LOL sorry... Maybe if you asked for a movie, and the show, and merchandise, Nick will believe they can profit more from it, and at least do the movie. :) : ~*ArnoldLvr*~ ---- Phoébe, 24/08/2003 8:37 AM :That's awesome! We can't give up! I really believe they'll make a huge profit from Hey Arnold if they'd only tried... I mean, my boyfriend is the most serious person I know, and even HE loves Hey Arnold! He adore Grandma. I won't give up! :D :Hey everyone! So I made some connections with an editor of Hey Arnold! He's so : nice! Anyways, I asked him if we were wasting our time writting letters for a second :movie. He told me that the last time he talked to Craig, Craig said he had again talked to Nick and may be able to mend differences. And what it all comes down to is if Nick thinks they can profit from Craigs work, they'll gladly kiss and make up with him. :) Craigs not giving up, so we shouldnt either! Write letters! Go! Faster! LOL sorry... Maybe if you asked for a movie, and the show, and merchandise, Nick will believe they can profit more from it, and at least do the movie. :) ~*ArnoldLvr*~ ---- Cool, 24/08/2003 10:25 AM :Of course, its all about the almighty $$$. What else is new. :-Stephen ---- October719961, 24/08/2003 12:33 PM :That's the best news I ever heard so far! I'm sure It will work out. ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 24/08/2003 5:57 PM :that's kick ass!!! ::cough:: anyway, that's really awesome, I 'll coninue to write Nickelodean, demanding them to make another movie. Another cool thing is a@nick.com the top four cartoons are Spongebob, Rocket Power, rugrats and Hey Arnold! I mean, it's the last one but that's still pretty awesome for it to be on the top four! ---- Phoebe, 24/08/2003 6:57 PM :I dun like Spongebob or Rocket Power at all... They drive me crazy... -.- Cool Fanfiction Stories About Arnold & Helga! ---- DarthRoden, 24/08/2003 9:55 PM :Greetings Fanatical Hey Arnold Fanatics! :Does anyone here have any interesting Hey Arnold fanfiction posted anywhere about our favorate couple (at least 95% of ALL Arnold fan's favorate couple...excluding those deluded people who think Arnold should get together with little miss "ever-so perfect" Li-la or even Ruth P. MacDougal) Arnold & Helga? :I have several cool fanfiction stories posted at fanfiction.net under my screen name: http://www.fanfiction.net/~darthroden including my most popular work of fanfiction: "Arnold's Couch Confessions" by DarthRoden (Rated G) :All of my stories include Arnold & Helga (our favorate soulmates) together in the end...although two of them are rated PG. 13 for "Adult Situations"...just a warning. :Anyone with some cool fanfiction stories please write back...and be sure to check out my fanfiction in your spare time and review it...I love other people's opinions! :May The Force be With You All! -Your Pal, DarthRoden (aka. Carl)